The Batman
by Floop23
Summary: Everyone thought that Batman was just a myth, a legend. But they where wrong. Reviews would be great.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three black Sudan's drove up to an abandoned warehouse, where several men were waiting for them outside. The Sudan's stopped in front of the warehouse, and several men got out of them.

One man run to the last car and opened the backseat door. An man, around fifty five, climbed out.

The men out the front stepped aside for the man as he walked into the warehouse. A table, surrounded by more men, was situated in the centre. The man sat at the head of the table and removed his hat, placing it in front of him.

"Gentlemen, welcome. It is good to see familiar faces," said the man.

"Why are we here Falcone? I've got business to attend to elsewhere," said a young man, sitting several seats down from Falcone.

"We are here to discuss an issue that has plagued Gotham for three months. The arrival of the Batman," said Falcone.

Murmuring erupted around the table. The mob bosses exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"I think it's time we set aside our differences and form an alliance to take out Batman," said Falcone.

"I agree. But be warned Falcone. We are not friends, and if you try to take me out, I will see to it that your remaining years on this planet will be a living hell," said a mob boss.

"Calm down Mr Cobblepot, I'm not going to kill you," said Falcone.

"You've been warned," said Cobblepot.

A shadow moved across the table, spooking the mob bosses. At once, all the mobsters pulled out guns, aiming at the ceiling.

"He's here," said Falcone.

A mobster climbs a ladder to ceiling rafters, to check if the shadow came from there. Next moment, the mobster crashes into the table, unconscious. The mobsters fire at the rafters, hoping to kill the figure.

A large black figure drops on top of two mobsters, knocking them out. The figure pounces onto the mobsters, taking each one out with different forms of fighting styles.

"Screw this, I'm leaving," said Cobblepot.

He ran towards the door, hoping to escape. The black figure lands on him, knocking him over. The black figure lifts up Cobblepot by his collar.

"Please, don't kill me. If it's money you want, you can have it," said Cobblepot in fear.

"I'm looking for The Red Hood. Where is he?" asked the figure.

The figure was dressed in black body armour, a bat symbol across his chest. He wore a black, bat-shaped cowl, leg armour and black boots, with a black cape. The figure was just a man.

"I don't know where he is," whimpered Cobblepot.

The man grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking it. He dropped the screaming Cobblepot onto the ground.

"He was spotted at Ace Chemicals. He was planning on breaking into the joint. There, I told you what you want, just let me go," said Cobblepot.

The man punched Cobblepot in the face, knocking him out. He pulled out a device and pressed it. A black, military-like car drove up to him. The man got into it and drove off down the road.

The police arrived to the scene shortly afterwards. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the work of The Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

18 years ago

"Bruce? Are you listening?".

Bruce wasn't listening to his teacher. He was more focussed on the girl sitting a few seats away from him.

"Mr Wayne?" asked the teacher

"Huh? Yes sir?" said Bruce in an alarmed way.

"Pay attention. Your not going to get anywhere in life by slacking off," said his teacher.

"That's a pretty harsh thing to say to an eleven year old sir," said Bruce.

The class let out a mix of laughter and gasping.

"You know what Bruce? I'm going to tell you something, and it's going to seem harsh. You're a slacker. You always have been. You only want to help people if there is something in it for you," said the teacher.

"You may be right, but you may be wrong sir," said Bruce.

"After school detention for you," said the teacher.

Bruce left school an hour after it ended. Cleaning the entire classroom wasn't his cup,of tea.

The girl that Bruce was looking at ran over to him as he left the school perimeter. Shepard straight red hair, perfect straight white teeth and was tall, the same height as Bruce.

"You didn't wait for me, did you Vicki?" asked Bruce.

"I assumed you wanted company while you walk home," said Vicki.

"I'm meeting my, um, butler at the mall," said Bruce.

He hesitated with this. He didn't like people to know his family payed someone to feed and clean up after them.

"Mind if I walk with you?" asked Vicki.

"Not at all," responded Bruce.

They talked about Bruce's lifestyle while they walked to the mall.

"...I mean, Alfred is like family. He was there since I was born. But I would like to do things myself. You know what I mean?" asked Bruce

"I do. I wish I had a butler," said Vicki.

"Well, Alfred was always wanted to help out. After my parents, well, died, he looked after me," said Bruce.

They walked up to the mall. There, they met a man, around 45. He was waiting for Bruce in a car.

"Master Bruce. Your very late," said Alfred.

"I had detention," said Bruce, putting his bag in the car.

"And who is this?" asked Alfred, looking at Vicki.

"I'm Vicki Vale, Bruce's friend," said Vicki.

Bruce looked at Vicki.

Friend?, he thought. He didn't have any friends at school. He kept to himself during lunch and recess, and in the class. After his parents deaths, he didn't talk much to other children. But Vicki was different. To him, she was his friend.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Vale," said Alfred.

"Well, I gotta go Bruce. I'll see you at school," said Vicki.

"See you later," said Bruce.

Bruce got into the car with Alfred.

As they drove back to his manor, they talked about her.

"She seems like a very nice girl Master Bruce," said Alfred

When they reached the manor, Bruce went straight inside and inside to a room, which was filled with gym equipment. He stripped his shirt and pants off and put on a tank top and sweatpants. He went over to the bench press and started lifting the heavy weights.

This was only stage one of his long plan.

8 Years Ago

As Bruce's final year of university came to an end, he had grown into a strongly built man. He had topped all of his classes, gained new friends, and had grown into a relationship with Vicki, which started when they where 18.

They spent an incredible amount of time together. They where happy, but Bruce knew what was going to happen.

One morning, after they spent the night together in Wayne Manor, Bruce left. No one knew why, except Alfred. He knew that he was going to travel the globe, to pursue his goal in eliminating the very thing that took his parents life.

This was the final and longest part of his plan. To train, to learn different fighting styles, to control his body.

When he returned eight years later, he was no longer just Bruce Wayne. He was Bruce Wayne and Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im going to try and publish several chapters**

**a day. I've been busy with exams at school.**

**But once those done, I guarantee several chapters **

**a day**

Chapter 3

Present

People walked up and down the streets of Gotham, completely unaware of what just happened. They didn't expect to see any giant bats running around on the rooftops. After all, the Batman was just a myth, right?

But one thing they didn't expect was to see a black, military-like car drive pass them at rocket speed.

Why Ace Chemicals? It doesn't make sense. The Red Hood robs stores and banks, not chemical plants, thought Batman.

He pulled up to the giant chemical plant and got out of the Batmobile. He considered going through the door, but he had the element of surprise. The Red Hood and his cronies didn't know he was coming. No one could tip him off after all.

He looked up and noticed windows high above him. He pulled out his grapnel-gun and shot it above him, the claw grabbing onto a ledge. He pressed a button and was taken high above the ground to the ledge.

The vigilante looked through the window. He saw a man wearing a red helmet and cape, followed by several henchman, walking along a walk way.

Batman walked back a few steps and breathed in. He then ran towards the window and jumped through it. He put his arms out to connect his arms to his cape. He glided towards the gang and kicked one of the over.

"Shit, it's the Bat," said a henchman.

"Kill him!" yelled Red Hood.

The henchmen looked at each other an ran off.

"Where are you going?" asked Red Hood.

"We aren't being payed to fight giant bats," said a henchman.

The Red Hood looked around in panic. He then took off in a run, Batman in hot pursuit.

"Oh God, your going to kill me!" yelled Red Hood.

"I'm going to see you behind bars, not in a coffin," yelled Batman.

As The Red Hood reached a dead end, he looked around. He looked into the chemical vat next to him. Next thing, he plunged himself into it.

Batman quickly grabbed his foot, holding onto it. The Red Hood kicked Batman's hand, forcing him to let go. The criminal fell into the vat, and didn't resurface.

A body came out of a drain connected to the chemical plant. He crawled over to a puddle and pulled his helmet off, planing on washing the chemical residue off of his face. But as he looked into the puddle, he gasped.

His lips were ruby red. The red dye had spread up his face to give him a permanent grin. His teeth were yellow, his face and skinned permanently stained white, and his hair dyed green.

He made his lips frown, but that didn't stop him from having a permanent grin.

He grabbed his face and started to sob, which turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle turned into maniacal laughter, which echoed up and down the sewer he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I got sidetracked **

**with others things at school, but they are **

**finshed now, so expect more chapters!**

Chapter 4

The Red Hood walked passed many shops that were opened late. After all, Christmas was in a week, they might as well keep their shops open. It had started to snow a couple of minutes ago, and already a thin layer of snow had settled on the streets.

People who walked by stared at the man. It wasn't normal to see a "clown" walking around, specifically one that continued to chuckle as he walked.

The Red Hood turned into an alley and leaned against the wall of a building, sinking to the ground. A man walked over to him, a knife in his hand. He grabbed Red Hood by the colour and pushed him against the wall.

"We can do this one way or another . Give me any of your valuables, and you won't be hurt. The other way, well, hopefully, you won't find out," said the mugger, knife pointed at Red Hood's face.

"You know, I like the second choice," said Red Hood, smiling.

As the mugger prepared to end the criminal's life, the Red Hood smacked his ears with his hands, deafening the mugger. He pushed him over to the ground and picked up the knife.

"It didn't have to go this way. If it wasn't for the Batman, you wouldn't be punished. You would never had met me!" said Red Hood, his mouth in a frown.

He jumped on top of the mugger and repeatedly stabbed the mugger, laughing maniacally, blood staining the snow.

Ten minutes later, the Red Hood walked out of the alley, covered in blood, humming Jingle Bells. People stopped walking and stared at the man.

"Get used to it people! You've only seen a taste of what's to come from the Joker!" yelled the man, liking his new name.

He walked over to a car and smashed the window, hot wiring the car and taking off down the street, laughing.


End file.
